Conventionally, there is disclosed a technique in which whether the temperature of a memory system exceeds a preset threshold is monitored, and when the temperature exceeds the threshold, memory access is performed while suppressing the temperature increase.
However, in the case of performing memory access while suppressing the temperature increase when the temperature of the memory system exceeds the preset threshold, like conventional art, even in a case in which the temperature suddenly increases, memory access is continuously performed. Hence, according to conventional art, system operation may fail due to a sudden temperature increase and accordingly data may be corrupted.